1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical socket, and more particularly to an optical fiber socket having two openings defined in a side face of the socket to allow two optical fiber plugs to insert into the tow openings to complete signal input and output with the optical fiber socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the advancement of the modern technology, what matters to information transmission is speed. Speed controls almost everything in our daily lives. That is, if someone has the speed advantage, he/she takes the lead and will keep on leading the others until the advantage is lost. Therefore, speed is everything in the modern society. To cope with the requirements, a concept of using an optical fiber filament as the signal carrier is introduced to the market. The optical fiber filament has the advantages of fast signal transmission speed, clear signal and less signal loss. Due to the advantages, the optical fiber filament is becoming more popular each day.
In order to complete signal transmission between two optical fibers, an optical fiber connector is invented. This type of optical fiber connector is made of plastic and used mainly in short range signal transmission in only one direction. That is to say, the conventional optical fiber connector can only allow signal to go from one point to the other point and not vice versa. As the vast need of mass information transmission, an optical fiber connector allowing two-way signal transmission is invented to facilitate the signal transmission speed. However, this type of optical fiber connector which allows signal to be transmitted both ways is actually composed of two individual optical fiber connectors with a fixture interconnecting the two optical fiber connectors. With the fixture to interconnect the two individual optical fiber connectors, the overall dimension of the optical fiber connector is enormous, and the manufacture cost is high. Bulky dimension of the optical fiber connector can never be an option for the user in that there will be no room in the appliance to receive such a dimension. Secondly, increasing manufacture cost will be a nightmare for the manufacturers because the profit will be decreased in such a competitive market.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved optical fiber socket to mitigate the aforementioned problems.